The present invention relates generally to improvements in the treatment of poly-drug dependency and addiction and relates particularly to an improved method for interrupting the physiological and psychological aspects of detoxification and withdrawal associated with combined addictions in which heroin, methadone, cocaine, amphetamine, caffeine, nicotine, desoxyephedrine and ethol alcohol may be used in various combinations, concurrently.
While previous patents have been granted for the treatment of narcotic dependency (U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,096), cocaine and amphetamine abuse (U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,243) and alcohol dependency (U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,523) there has heretofore been no general treatment for multiple addiction syndromes. The majority of drug users are now poly-drug addicted and researchers in the area of drug dependency treatment recognize the pharmacological differences and behavioral uniqueness of such dependencies.
In the treatment for poly-drug addiction syndromes, there are no known medical procedures for general application. Those treatments which are applied are directed toward specific dependencies within the poly-drug spectrum and have substantial associated problems in which the patient will be re-addicted to another narcotic and/or suffer substantial discomfort during the detoxification treatment procedure or require daily injections or administrations in a chronic modality of other addicting or mood altering substances.